


Advice...?(Sub: The Tradition of Buttons)

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Kiss, High School, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Tender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Okuda asks... Bitch-sensei for advice on how to get a man to love her back, but she has other plans.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Advice...?(Sub: The Tradition of Buttons)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here with an impromptu story about how the Karumana couple might have got together in high school, inspired by a request that I received from 'Jam'! So Jam, here's your request! Sorry it took so long, I had other plans at the time.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story, and keep yourselves healthy during this global pandemic!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Karma and Okuda are in 12th grade in this story!

“…And Manami, it’s all about the way you dress…You’ve got to really show that you mean it, you know, like wearing some makeup, and maybe some tight clothes…If that doesn’t work, maybe you should attack him first by kissing, you know that you were really up there on the list of best kissers back in middle school…”

Okuda took notes as the lady in front of her, her former teacher and assassin, Irina Jelavić taught her how to seduce a guy.

“But, may I ask why you’re asking me this all of a sudden?” Bitch-sensei asked curiously, interested to know why her former student who was quiet, calm and refined would want to learn more deeply into the inner workings of seducing a guy.

Okuda stammered, “W-well…” She pursed her lips, trying to think of an explanation, only to find herself flustered and unable to make up an answer.

Irina, being the person that she was, smirked, sensing something and asked leisurely, “Surely you’re not going to confess to the red-haired brat, right?”

Okuda felt offended strangely and retorted, “Bitch-sensei! Karma isn’t a brat! Karma is a great guy, I mean he’s handsome, tall, charming, smart…” She trailed off when she caught sight of Bitch-sensei’s all-knowing smirk.

“I knew it.” She said, in all-knowing expression.

Okuda sighed, “I’m not sure he’ll accept my confession or not. I mean, just last week when I went to meet him, there were beautiful girls lined up to take a shot at him… And even though he burst through the crowds to be with me, I’m not sure I’m the one for him…” She trailed off in low self-confidence.

Bitch-sensei listened with a smirk. She knew that the brat whom she proudly calls her former student looked at Okuda differently, listened to her, and even blushed on some occasions when he thought no one was looking, and as a result, she knew that Okuda had the best chance there is with Karma. In order to encourage her, she patted Okuda on the shoulder and said softly, “Manami, I can assure you that brat- excuse me- that boy is head over heels for you, and if isn’t, bring him to me: I’ll make sure he gets his head straight again,” She winked at Okuda, and Okuda who was unsure of herself, even though she still was smiled at her in thanks.

“Thanks, Bitch-Sensei!” She cheered.

Okuda greeted Bitch-sensei, and she waved in response, amused that Okuda would be the one to confess to Karma. Bitch-sensei returned to her daughter, Elizabeth who was playing with assorted toys on the ground.

* * *

Karma was surprised to say the least when he received a text message from Okuda saying,

‘Karma-kun! It’s been a while. How are you? I was wondering if you could meet me at the old campus today after school… Is that okay? -Okuda’

Karma looked at the message that Okuda sent him and wondered why she would request such a thing, usually he would contact her first. But knowing his longtime dear friend who was a girl, he sent an answer right away, ‘Sure! See you there, Okuda-san! :D’

After he pocketed his phone, he heard Asano Gakushu, his friendly rival approaching him, “Yo, Akabane! Who was that? Your gf?” He winked in mischief.

Karma, feeling his face heat up merely answered, “Shut up, Asano. By the way, how did you do on the mid-terms this time around?” He smirked.

Asano smirked in return, and the two talked about the mid-terms.

* * *

Okuda reached the old school campus first and looked around the area, preparing for the worst, if the situation arose. She came to her senses when she heard a masculine voice call her chiming, “Okuda-san~”

She turned around with a smile, “Oh, Karma-kun! How are you?”

An awkward moment of silence flowed.

Okuda was the first one to break it, “S-So, how are you Karma-kun?”

“Well…” Karma started telling her about his day, about how he had a spat with Asano Gakushu, and how he scored a perfect score in P.E and etc.

Okuda was nodding as she was listening to him, but not wholeheartedly. She was still trying to figure out a good way of trying to confess to her long-time friend slash person she liked. Would he accept her? Would he scoff it off and make fun of her? Or would he return her feelings?

Karma caught sight of her uncomfortableness and after making her breath hitch by placing his hands on her shoulders, asked her with caring gold eyes, “Okuda-san, are you okay? Are you sick or something? You seem very disturbed…”

Okuda shook her head and smiled, “No, everything’s okay, Karma-kun.” She let out a deep breath. Forget Bitch-sensei’s advice. It’s not that she doesn’t like the woman, it just felt like her advice wasn’t appropriate for this situation. She instead, to the ever curious eyes of Karma, took off the ribbon that came along with her school uniform.

She handed it to Karma, “Here, Karma-kun.”

He asked her, “Umm… Okuda-san, what’s this?”

“Karma-kun, you know how boys give girls that they like the second button of their school uniform to symbolize their heart for them, right?” She started, peeking a look at her love interest by looking up.

He nodded, that was something that boasted a long and beautiful tradition that he knew spanned as far back as his parents’ generation. His mother would get all gushy about his father who gave her his second button back in high school, and that she still had it to this day. 

“Well… I wanted to give you my heart Karma-kun… I know,” She took a deep breath in and out, trying to prepare herself for the rejection if it came, and she was 65% sure that it would.

She finished her sentence, “I know I‘m not the perfect girl for you, and I know that you have girls literally lining up before you because you’re one handsome guy… but I love you, Karma-kun… Please accept my heart!” She ended with a sudden bang and bowed down, like someone awaiting a verdict.

Karma merely stared at the ribbon that she had given him and her bowing posture for a few seconds as silence flowed between the two at the old school campus.

“Okuda-san…” He breathed out.

Okuda sighed inwardly, thinking that she had just endangered their relationship as friends and decided to apologize.

“Karma-kun, I’m sorry. I understand if you just want to remain as friends…” She trailed off when she saw him yanking his second button from the dress shirt of his school uniform and softly placed it in her hand, shocking the girl.

“Karma-kun…?” She asked questionably, unsure about what was going on.

He smiled, his gold eyes shining at her, “Okuda-san, I love you too.”

Her eyes widened and Karma, trying to be the cool guy scoffed and remarked in passing, “But, don’t I look a little uncool? Making the girl confess her love first… I was planning on confessing to you.”

Okuda giggled, now feeling at ease as she accepted his heart and he accepted hers.

Karma added, “I hope you can accept my heart too, but judging from this,” He eyed the ribbon she had handed to him, “I think it’s a done deal.”

Okuda nodded, and she reached up, cupping his cheeks with her delicate hands, asking for permission to kiss him. He obliged, kneeling slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. Right before their lips met, they stared at each other, lavender meeting gold. No words were needed, they merely smiled at each other before they kissed for the first time, without the seduction skills that Bitch-sensei had taught them. It was warm, sweet and yet passionate until… Okuda realized that the skills that Bitch-sensei had taught them could come in handy. (But, the two made sure they didn’t go overboard, since that was an area that required marriage, and they weren’t ready yet to take that much responsibility.)

The two kissed for some time, affirming their love for one another as high school students at the place where it all started.


End file.
